En un caso hipotético
by Ms. Caffeine
Summary: Gajeel Redfox no se enamoraba, mucho menos de un ratón de biblioteca y pecho plano. O al menos, así pensaba hace un momento .:Gajeel/Levy:. ¡Felicidades por entrar al Canon bitch!
**Summary**

-Acéptalo, Gajeel.- dijo el exceed en su forma de pelea, dándole palmadas en la espalda.- Amas las cosas adorables, y por ende a Levy. ¡JAMÁS! ¡Gajeel Redfox nunca de los nunca amaría a una enana ratón de biblioteca pecho plano y jodidamente…

-¿Estás satisfecho con las fotos Gajeel?

-Por supuesto, enana.

Bueno, quizás solo la amara un poco.

…

 **..**

 **.**

En un caso hipotético, lo hubiera visto normal.

En el caso donde en vez de una colita esponjada, tuviera una grande y exuberante; en vez de ojos normales, tuviera aquellos color miel que le hacía perder la razón; en vez de una bandana más grande que su cabeza; una más pequeña y sutil; y por sobre todo…

En vez de aquella carita inocente e infantilona, tuviera una menos adorable. Otros no le tomaban importancia. Pero para él era la mayor de las toxinas.

Y adictiva.

Jodidamente adictiva.

De acariciar, de besar (¡¿Besar?!), mordisquear y observar. Se había vuelto un hábito nocturno, y agradecía enormemente que Levy tomara aquellas efectivas pastillas para dormir. Aunque con las compañeras que tenía ¿Quién la culpaba?

Evergreen roncaba. Wendy dormía con la luz encendida. Los animales de Bisca molestaban. Las armas de Laki aterraban. Y a saber qué hacía Erza con aquel peluche con la foto de Jellal pegada **. [N/A: Candace xD]**

Nadie lo quería saber por su propia salud mental.

-Aunque en este gremio es raro tener salud mental.

Concéntrate. Se estaba saliendo del tema.

Comenzó como un simple interés, después fue un interés un poquito más intenso. Luego un interés un poquitín más grande, luego un interés medio, prosiguiendo a un…

Al carajo, estaba obsesionado.

-Ahora entiendo porque Metallicana decía que los humanos y los dragones no podía coexistir bajo el mismo techo…

-¿Qué hablas Gajeel?

-No es importante, enana.

Levy frunció el ceño, pero decidió no regañar el apodo. Gajeel estaba muy callado últimamente. No había bromas. Los insultos eran raros. Y no dejaba de mirar su rostro.

¿Tendría algún grano o algo así?

Miró su reflejo. Nada.

-Hey, enana…- Gajeel dirigió la vista hacia ella. Más específico, a su faz. Gruñó y se lamentó enormemente por lo que iba a decir.- ¿Tu rostro siempre fue tan adorable?

La maga de escritura detuvo abruptamente su lectura. Ignoró que Gray había volado desnudo frente a ella debido a un golpe de Natsu. Ignoró que Erza hablaba sobre un futuro juntos a su osito de peluche, digo, a Jellal. E ingnoró a Jet y Droy mordiendo un pañuelo en resignación y llorando a mares. Giró lentamente el rostro.

-¿Q-q-q-q-que a-a-a-acab-bas de d-d-d-ecir…?

Gajeel casí se ríe de su rostro, casi. Y lo hubiera hecho si no se viera tan adorable con la carita sonrojada hasta la nariz, temblando como una hoja y tartamudeando.

De hecho, sintió un poco de sangre escurrir por su nariz.

-Bueno, d-de hecho…- enfocó la vista en Levy. Esperando atentamente la respuesta- Ven conmigo.- Levy al ver su confusión, agregó- Solo sígueme.

Y Gajeel como todo buen perro faldero acosador –en palabras de Natsu-, no dijo nada y la siguió hasta Fairy Hills.

Tiempo después, la peliazul rebuscaba en sus múltiples estanterías un libro en particular. _"Con ello sacarás tus conclusiones"_ Le había dicho, y por eso Gajeel estuvo esperando en su cama. Y porque no, aspirando su aroma a flores.

-¡Lo encontré!

Levy regresó a su habitación con un álbum de fotos.

-Tiene todas mis fotografías desde que era niña.- comentó, abriendo el libro ante la atenta mirada de Gajeel.- Debo ordenar un poco la estantería. La revolvío toda para encontrar este álbum…- río nerviosa- Puedes leerlo mientras.

El Dragon slayer asintió. Sus manos temblaron expectantes ante las respuestas que iba a encontrar. Abrió de golpe la primera página solo para encontrar…

La carátula: _"Álbum de fotos de Levy McGarden"_.

Seguido de las firmas de sus compañeras de edificio. Ignoró todo eso y se concentró en lo importante. Comenzó a pasar página por página, foto por foto y cara adorable por cara adorable. Joder

 _ **-¡A mí no me gustan las cosas melosas y estúpidas! Si te elegí fue porque eras un maldito gato luchador.**_

 _ **-Ajá, sí claro.- Lily sonrió con suficiencia- Pero eso no explica mi pregunta: ¿Entonces por qué estás enamorado de Levy? No creo que ella también sea una gata luchadora…**_

 _ **-¡Eso es por… p-por…**_

 _ **-Acéptalo, Gajeel.- dijo el exceed en su forma de pelea, dándole palmadas en la espalda.- Amas las cosas adorables, y por ende a Levy.**_

¡JAMÁS!

¡Gajeel Redfox nunca de los nunca amaría a una enana ratón de biblioteca pecho plano y jodidamente…

-¿Estás satisfecho con las fotos Gajeel?

Levy habló con voz melodiosa trayendo galletitas y té. Gajeel tragó saliva. Adorable, pensó su conciencia. Sonrió, de esa manera socarrona que a ella tanto le gustaba. Acarició su cabeza, despeinándola y haciendo que se sonroje.

-Por supuesto, enana.

Bueno, quizás solo la amara un poco.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Author Note: Bueh, les traigo este drable GaLe que se me ocurrió viendo Zootopia (deben verla, es suuuuuper) Así que no se sorprendan si hago uno parecido sobre la película. Aw, no saben cómo me gustan los GaLe así, tan romanticosos pero no al extremo.**

 **Gracias por pasa tus ojos por aquí… ¿Review?**


End file.
